Frenzy Vs Wheelie
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is part of the new movie where Sam, Leo, Mikaela follow Simmons to a room under the meat locker. There something happens and our little Decepticon, Wheelie has a choice to make.


So after seeing the new movie of Transformers and reading two of Jaxster's Wheelie stories I got an idea for a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy this. Do not read if you have not seen the movie. This contains spoilers...but please continue down and enjoy!

* * *

Mikaela, Sam and Leo followed the former agent of Sector 7 down into a secret compartment in the meat locker. "Careful that pig probably has the swine flu." Sam said to Leo and Mikaela pointing at the dead pig. Mikaela just shook her head and followed Simmons down into the snug little room below the freezer. Simmons then started talking about the aliens and Sector 7 about all these top secret files that Sector 7 had kept under wraps al this time.

Leo went over to what remained of Frenzy and was about to touch it, "Careful, that's still radio active." Simmons exclaimed. Leo quickly jumped back from the little head and followed Simmons and Sam. Mikaela listening to all what was being said stayed behind and looked at Frenzy and then walked over to Simmons and the rest of the gang. What she didn't realize was the Allspark that she still had gently shocked Frenzy's head. The little robot's optics came on and looked around. Knowing they didn't know he was alive again slowly started to move and grow.

Mikaela let out the little Decepticon Wheelie so that he could translate the symbols that Sam kept seeing. "You're training him?" asked Sam.

"Well trying to." Mikaela replied. "I'm sorry about your eye, but if you be a good boy I won't torch your other eye. I won't torch it."

"It's called optic." Wheelie remarked and then looked down at the symbols. "Oh I've seen this before; it's the language of the Primes! Real old hardly anyone can read it now, but I there are Decepticons still on earth who are real old who can read it!"

Mikaela patted the Decepticon's head and smiled. Before Sam could ask him where the transformers were, who could translate the language they all heard a crash. Every one of them looked over at the glass casing and saw that Frenzy's head was missing.

"That's not good." Leo remarked.

Suddenly they heard Cybertronian cussing coming from above them and then start firing at the humans. "HEY! I'M DOWN HERE TOO!" Wheelie yelled at Frenzy.

Frenzy said another thing in Cybertronian. "You know I wish I could move but I'm tied to a chain! You really are blind as a bat."

Mikaela got out the torch and Wheelie pulled out a gun and whispered, "I'm luring him into a trap, you want to live you do as I say."

Mikaela was hesitant for a moment, but put down the torch and then took the chain off of Wheelie, "Good human I knew you would realize your true place."

Wheelie then looked up at Frenzy who jumped down next to him. "Witwicky!"

Frenzy started running at Sam and Sam started screaming, "Not this little guy again! I though you killed him Simmons!"

"I didn't kill him he killed himself! He was the one throwing the blades everywhere!" Simmons yelled back. Simmons went to grab a gun at his belt, but realized he no longer had a gun.

"This really isn't my day." Simmons moaned and started running. Wheelie transformed into a toy truck and started going after Frenzy. He parked at his side and transformed back into his robot mode. Wheelie was going to make Frenzy believe he was still with him, but when Frenzy went after Mikaela because she had the torch he tackled Frenzy to the ground and yelled, "You don't harm my Warrior Goddess!"

Frenzy easily threw Wheelie off of him and said, "Warrior Goddess? You Mikaela Banes! You girlfriend to Witwicky!"

"You know for a super advanced species you know very little English." Mikaela said and took out her torch and burnt Frenzy's optic. Frenzy started screaming in Cybertronian and went after Sam.

"Need brain! Need to take Brain to Megatron and the Fallen!" Frenzy screeched.

Wheelie slowly got up and saw Frenzy on top of Sam. He wouldn't have cared, but his Warrior Goddess cared for the fleshing and to make her happy he had to make sure that he was safe. He went running as fast as he could to Frenzy and knocked him off of Sam and started firing at Frenzy.

Frenzy screeched, but pulled out his guns and started firing on Wheelie. Wheelie jumped out of the fire line and yelled to the humans to get safe. Wheelie kept firing on Frenzy and ended up getting his other optic. Unable to see Frenzy started running and in doing so he ran into shelves knocking files upon files on top of him. "NO! ALL THAT HARD WORK! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Simmons…I think he is dead." Sam said. They moved files off of Frenzy and found that there was a hole through his head. Everyone was silent and looked over to Wheelie. Wheelie gave a weak smile and gasped, "Is Warrior Goddess okay?"

Mikaela ran over to Wheelie and picked him up and replied, "Yes, we are all okay thank you Wheelie." She gently stroked his head and looked at him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine as long as you're fine."

"Okay that's enough hugging on my girlfriend." Sam snapped.

"Well at least he protected all of us."

"And what I haven't done that for you?" Sam asked.

Mikaela put a hand over her face and replied, "He's a Decepticon and he just killed a Decepticon. You should be thankful."

Sam just shook his head and turned around. Simmons looked at his place and said, "It's a wreck. After all this work…it's all gone to waist."

Wheelie just looked at everyone and then looked up at Mikaela and snuggled into her breasts and smiled. He liked being where he was. He would make sure his Warrior Goddess was okay no matter the cost.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Was good, or was it bad? Please review and give me your imput.


End file.
